


Copy Ninja and Pup Snapshots

by Hichiisai



Series: Copy Nin and Pup [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Family, Fix It Fic, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hichiisai/pseuds/Hichiisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of events that occur between Copy Ninja and Pup and Copy Ninja and Pup 2. More will be added as I have time to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Friends don’t let friends do stupid things alone.”

~Unknown

 

Snapshot-Age 7

Itachi ended up being right after all, Kakashi thought as he picked Naruto up from school. The boy had to say goodbye to a small crowd of children before he and Sasuke could slip away.

“Kakashi-nii! You’re back!” Naruto barreled into him, or at least tried to. He was still so small that Kakashi just caught him and swung him around once.

“Yes I’m back. I told you it would only be a week or two,” Kakashi said, setting him down and nodding to the other boy. “Sasuke.”

“Hn,” Sasuke responded as Naruto snorted.

“Good to see you too,” Kakashi said with a wry grin. “How is everyone?”

“Itachi-nii is on a mission. Shisui-san and mother are doing well.”

“I see, and how is your training coming?”

“We’re beginning work on the katon jutsu and chakra control.”

“Good. Now we just need Naruto to learn control.” Kakashi gave said boy a pointed look.

“He he, well Anko-nee says I probably won’t be blowing myself up at least,” Naruto said with a chuckle and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment but Kakashi wasn’t worried about it. When they had started learning control techniques in school Iruka had gotten worried enough to speak to Kakashi about Naruto’s issues.

One look with the Sharingan had told Kakashi all he needed to know. The Kyuubi’s presence had managed to enlarge an already huge chakra system. They were working on his control at home, but he would always have more chakra then he would know what to do with.

“Glad to hear it. Let’s hope that applies to our house too. Anyway, I’m exhausted so do the two of you think you can amuse yourselves?”

Naruto huffed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“We’re not babies anymore Kashi-nii. We can take care of ourselves. And anyway, I know you still have the ANBU watching us,” Naruto retorted.

“If you know then you should know not to intentionally lose them. I have them there for a reason Naruto,” Kakashi chided. While they had been fortunate enough to not have another run in with Tobi yet, Kakashi didn’t believe for a moment that he or Naruto had been so easily forgotten.

“Whatever.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Kakashi headed straight to his room to unpack and rest.

 

“Hey Sasuke.”

“Hnn?”

“Remember what that kid at the playground was talking about?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Wanna check it out?”

“Are you sure you want to do that? Kakashi-san already said not to.”

“Since when do we care what the adults said? Or are you scared?”

“I’m not scared baka.”

“Well then let’s go aho.”

“Fine. Escape plan Cat.”

Naruto nodded and they both began discreetly gathering up their ninja tools, including kunai pouches and ninja wire.

“Aren’t you going to change your clothes?” Sasuke asked. Naruto glanced down at the orange shorts and white tee shirt, and shook his head.

“We’ll be alright. It’d give us away if I do change, since I only wear dark colors when training these days.”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

The two of them headed out into the backyard and began an impromptu spar, using it to head into the forest. Once there they started darting in and out while laying traps behind them. Naruto grinned as the first ones went off.

“I love how we always get the newbies. Anko’s right, they really do need the extra help,” he whispered to Sasuke, who grinned in return.

“Ibiki kept complaining about them too, or at least that’s what Sai said last time we were there.”

“Man how can you get along with that creep?” Naruto grumbled. Because their caretakers worked together, the three were often thrown together in an attempt to socialize. That plan had backfired pretty spectacularly when Naruto’s and Sai’s personalities had exploded against each other. It seemed Naruto was only able to tolerate one arrogant friend at a time, which meant Sasuke was the one to talk to him when they were stuck together.

“I put up with you don’t I?” Sasuke retorted. Naruto just rolled his eyes in response and focused on getting away from their escort.

 

A few minutes later they burst from the tree line and continued towards the main gate. When they got close they darted into an alley and made sure it was empty.

“Ready?”

“Hell yeah! Henge.”

“Henge.”

Where the two boys had once stood, now were two teenagers with brown hair and brown eyes. They wore civilian clothes based off of the travelers that frequently came through the gates. Sasuke peered out of the alley and saw a group of travelers getting heading out.

“It’s our lucky day baka. Let’s go.”

“I’m not a baka, aho,” Naruto muttered, but he still fell in behind Sasuke quickly. They easily slipped out the gate with the group, waiting until they were out of sight before turning off the path.

“Man that was too easy,” Naruto said with a grin.

“Hn. Let’s get going. We still have to make it back before dark or we’re dead.”

“Like we’d get caught. We’re going to be amazing ninja so there’s no way we’ll fail at anything.” While he tried to sound confident Naruto couldn’t help but be a little nervous. If Kakashi ended up coming to find him, there’d be hell to pay. “Come on, the graveyard should be this way.”

Sasuke nodded and the two trudged through the forest, keeping the wall to their left and just barely in sight. They also made sure to keep the henge up in case anyone spotted them, though they modified it to look closer to a ninja’s uniform.

 

“Ugh, where is this place,” Naruto groaned about an hour later. “We’ve looked everywhere.”

“Are you sure they said to go left baka?” Sasuke growled back, just as irritated.

“I’m positive. It was outside the gate, go left and follow the wall. It should be right here.”

“Well well well, look what we have here,” a new voice said from the trees.

“Seems like we have some brave ninja that thought they would come play hero,” a second voice said.

“We should teach them a lesson.”

Sasuke and Naruto went back to back, but that did little to save them. Soon both were flying into trees and their henges fell apart.

“Aww the heroes are just ickle babies. I wonder how much we could get for the two of them. They’re both so very pretty,” the first voice said.

“You can’t have us,” Sasuke said as he got to his feet.

“Yeah, we’re not going anywhere,” Naruto added with an arrogant grin.

“Apparently we didn’t hit them hard enough the first time Kaido. Let’s try again,” the second voice said.

The exchange lasted longer but not by much. Once again the boys were thrown back into the foliage and this time they were slower getting up.

“We won’t go down so easily,” Sasuke bit out as he held his side. Naruto pushed himself up with a wince and moved over to Sasuke.

“Aww look Teito. They’re trying to protect each other, how sweet,” Kaido said in a syrupy voice. “Makes you just want to tear them apart in front of each other.”

“Why don’t we play a game?” Teito said. “We’ll pick one of you to kill, and then we’ll take the other with us to sell.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. Hmm, who should we kill? The blonde one is very pretty, but so is the dark one. And look how defensive he is of his friend.”

“That decides it then, we’ll kill you,” Teito said as he appeared behind Naruto. A swift kick sent Naruto flying towards Kaido, who caught him with a knee to the stomach.

Naruto gasped with pain and briefly passed out until a jolt of electricity brought him back. Sasuke was charging one of the older ninja but the only thing Naruto was aware of was the red color of Sasuke’s eyes with a single black tomoe in them. He started to struggle, wanting to help his friend, but pain arced through him again and darkness swallowed him. His last thought was that he was going to get his friend hurt again and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

 

When Naruto awoke again he found himself staring at a white ceiling. It took him a few minutes to recognize it as the hospital and a few more minutes to remember why he was there. Once he did though, he struggled to get up and move. The monitor next to him beeped rapidly as panic coursed through him.

 _Sasuke! Where is Sasuke?_ He had to find him and that was all that was important to him.

“Naruto, calm down. Naruto!”

Kakashi’s voice cut through his panic and suddenly he could hear other voices around him along with his own ragged breaths.

“Sasuke-“ he managed to get out as he tried to breathe.

“He is safe and sound,” Kakashi said as he tried to settle Naruto back down. “I’m sure you’ll see him later today, but he’s at school right now.”

“School?”

“Yes, school. His injuries were minor overall, though he did end up with a broken rib or two,” Kakashi told him patiently. “You, on the other hand, ended up with half your ribs broken plus severe internal damage from a few raiton jutsu. Which is why, my adventurous little pup, you will stay here until the medics release you and you will not argue with them or your ANBU guard. Do I make myself clear?” Kakashi’s tone bordered between pissed off and ‘going to kill you’ angry and Naruto couldn’t help but flinch.

“I’m sorry Kakashi-san,” the blonde said, blinking back tears. He didn’t want to cry but he hated that he had not only worried Kakashi, but that he had endangered both Sasuke and himself. “It was really stupid and I’m really really sorry.”

Naruto continued his mantra of apology as tears did roll down his face and Kakashi just sighed before gathering his pup into his arms.

“I won’t say it’s alright, because it isn’t, but both of you are alive and that is the important part. You really worried everyone, especially me,” Kakashi told him with another sigh.

“Please don’t hate me,” Naruto said in a hoarse whisper while pulling himself closer against Kakashi’s vest.

“You know I could never hate you,” Kakashi whispered back fiercely. “That doesn’t mean you aren’t grounded for life though. I think you shaved another ten years off my life, baka puppy.”

‘I thought I was going to lose you,’ went unsaid but Naruto felt it in Kakashi’s strong hold and the panic he had felt relaxed. He and Sasuke were both alive and Kakashi was here, which meant everything would work out in the end, even if he was grounded indefinitely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised Anko babysitting.

_Like all parents, my husband and I just do the best we can, and hold our breath, and hope we’ve set aside enough money to pay for our kids’ therapy._

~ Michelle Pfeiffer

 

Snapshot Age 8

Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a little bit of trepidation as he packed for the mission. _It is only for a day, two at the most. He’ll be fine. They like each other normally so that should save him if nothing else._ He couldn’t help but snort at that. Anko would leave him alive, yes, but who knows how much therapy the kid would need afterwards.

It wasn’t like he had a choice though. All of his normal baby sitters were on missions or hospitalized. His options were limited to Anko or Gai, and if he was being honest with himself, he still wasn’t sure if he was making the right choice.

_Too late to change my mind. Gai is coming with me and Anko is watching Naruto and Sasuke while we’re gone._

A slight flare of chakra alerted him to the arrival of his team. With a sigh, he grabbed his pack and teleported himself downstairs. Naruto was already waiting to say goodbye and Kakashi could see the hints of a pout on his face. They had come a long way from the shy child that flinched at everything.

“Do you have to go Ni-san?” Naruto asked even as he stepped forward for a hug.

“You know I do,” Kakashi said as he held him tightly. Ever since one of the ANBU had died in the field Naruto had decided he didn’t care if he was too old for hugs. He understood that there was always a chance Kakashi wouldn’t come back. “Now promise me you’ll behave.”

“But you said not to lie,” Naruto retorted.

“Cheeky imp. At least promise me you’ll try to be on your best behavior,” Kakashi said, even as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I promise I’ll try to behave while you’re gone.”

Kakashi could hear the sarcasm and he sighed. “I mean it Naruto. I know you’re not happy I’m leaving but you still need to behave. Anko will be watching you, but there won’t be as many ANBU about as normal, so no leaving the village, no hiding from her, and definitely no village wide pranks. Promise me. I don’t want to be more worried about you than my mission while I’m out there.”

While it was slightly unfair of him to guilt the boy into behaving, it was true. He had to be completely focused and he couldn’t do that if he had to be worried about what Naruto was up to in his absence.

“Alright,” Naruto said, much softer now. “I promise. I really will try to be good.”

“Thank you. I’ll be back as soon as I can and when I get back I’ll treat you to ramen.”

Naruto hugged him tightly one last time and then stepped back. Kakashi double checked his gear one last time and then gave the signal. Then they were gone.

***

Anko had shown up only seconds after Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was besides her looking especially unhappy.

“Ok brats, you’re with me for today and tomorrow. First off, we have a few rules we’re going to follow. All sharp things will be thrown at someone other than me unless you want them thrown back at you. When I tell you it’s time to clean up or go to bed, I don’t want to hear any arguing. And finally, if either of you try to slip away and make me hunt you down, I swear you will have nightmares of snakes for the rest of your lives. Understand?”

Both boys nodded, though neither was too concerned. Anko had helped watched them for short periods of time before and they had never had a problem.

“Good. Now I believe it’s time for your training. So hop to it.”

The day passed quickly, filled with training and homework. Overall Naruto was proud of himself for behaving so well. Anko hadn’t even had to yell at them once, at least not about them misbehaving. They even got ready for bed without complaint.

Which was why, as Anko closed the door, Naruto couldn’t help but sit up and look around. They had been far too well behaved to just end the day already.

“Hey aho, wanna try to prank Anko-nee?”

“We’re supposed to be going to bed baka. And if you wanted to prank her, why did you let us get changed out of our ninja stuff,” Sasuke retorted.

“So she wouldn’t expect it, duh.”

“She’s not like the ANBU we harass.”

“Exactly, it’s the next level. Like doing a C rank jutsu instead of a D. What are you so worried about? Kashi-ni is her boss, what’s the worst she’ll do to us?”

“I believe she mentioned something about snakes,” Sasuke replied dryly.

“Scardy cat.”

“Am not. And anyway, the last time you said that it didn’t go so well.”

Naruto paused at that, thinking back to their incident outside the walls the previous year. While it was true they had been terrified at the time, it wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened. And afterwards, they had both bounced back just as daring as ever.

“This isn’t the same,” Naruto finally replied. “We’re inside the gates, we know our target, and she doesn’t hate us, so it’ll be fine. We just have to make sure not to break anything.”

There was another long pause as Sasuke weighed the risks with the outcome. Pranking Anko successfully would be a huge achievement, one he could brag to their friends about. Itachi-nii might even congratulate him for it. But if they failed, they would face the wrath of one very dangerous kunoichi.

“Fine. Tell me you have spare gear in here.”

“Of course I do. I have two full extra kits hidden around my room, minus a few pieces here and there. Lost a few kunai in the forest when I was out there with the pack last time but we shouldn’t need those anyway.”

With that, as silently as they could, the two gathered up their supplies and started to plan. A quick trip to the bathroom provided a few more critical materials, and then they crept downstairs.

They saw Anko reclining on the couch with her eyes closed, and the two of them exchanged a huge grin. Remembering the trick they had learned from the ANBU, the two used a little bit of chakra to dampen the sound of their footsteps as they got closer to the sleeping nin. They were just getting ready pin her with a net when her eyes opened.

“Now what would two little brats be doing out of bed at this time of night?” Her eyes glinted as they tried to hide their tools but the kunoichi didn’t let them off that easily. “Trying to prank me? You’re still years too early for that. Should have been dampening your footsteps from the very beginning, you know,” she said. Her voice was still conversational even as she stood up and gave the two boys an evil grin. “And since you don’t like staying in bed, I suppose I’ll have to make sure you stay there.”

At that, the two finally broke out of their paralysis and darted away, throwing some of the baby powder they had grabbed to create a smoke screen. Anko just laughed and summoned two snakes to retrieve her wayward charges. Ten minutes later the two sat wrapped in coils with forked tongues licking their face while Anko looked them over.

“Clearly you two have far too much energy to go to bed properly, so we’ll have a special late night training session. The rules are really simple: don’t get caught by my snakes. We’ll play outside so you have more room, but no going too far into the forest. The ANBU will tell you if you’re getting close to the border. Any questions?”

“Can we at least get our gear?” Sasuke asked, resigned to their new fate.

“Depends on how fast you can run I suppose.”

With that, the snakes loosened their grips. Both boys shot out of the coils and dashed to the storage closet where they kept spare kits. From there, they took the window in the ground floor bathroom to get outside and away from the whisper of scales against the wood.

 

Kakashi was exhausted, but the mission was complete and they had made it back by midday. A very good thing given the bad feeling that had settled in his gut late the previous evening. Itachi trailed behind him as he headed home, having returned from his own mission at the same time.

When they arrived, the feeling in his gut only got worse.

“It’s too quiet,” Itachi said and Kakashi nodded.

“Anko was watching them with two squads of ANBU on patrol.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me or tell me where to find the bodies?” Itachi couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m not sure. I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

With that, they opened the door and cautiously stepped in. Kakashi glanced into the living room to find Anko sitting casually on the couch.

“Um, Anko. Where are the boys?”

“Sleeping I assume. Haven’t heard a peep from them since I put them to bed for the second time,” she replied with a sharp grin.

“A second time?” Itachi asked hesitantly.

“They thought it would be a good idea to try to pull one of their little pranks on me when they were supposed to be sleeping. Since they obviously weren’t tired I wore them out and then put them back to bed.”

“Do I even want to know how?” Kakashi asked.

“I just let them play with my summons for a bit, no need to worry.”

“If they need therapy, you’re paying for it,” Kakashi muttered in response. “You’re dismissed and the mission pay will be added to your next one.”

“Sure thing boss. Have fun with the brats and let me know if you ever need someone to watch them again,” Anko said with a huge grin.

After she had disappeared, Kakashi and Itachi crept upstairs to find the two boys still fast asleep, though they were covered in dirt and leaves.

“I think it may be better to find a different caretaker in the future,” Itachi said.

“Agreed, though in my defense it was Anko or Gai.”

“We need a bigger pool of babysitters.”


End file.
